


Early Morning and Ugly Sweaters

by lrs002



Series: Lrs002’s writing of 2020 [68]
Category: Detroit Evolution - Fandom, Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Octopunk Media's Detroit Evolution
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Early Mornings, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Nines wears a sweater, Octopunk Advent, Sharing a Bed, worried Gavin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27876973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lrs002/pseuds/lrs002
Summary: It's early in morning and Gavin and Nines talk about sweaters.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Lrs002’s writing of 2020 [68]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590145
Kudos: 17





	Early Morning and Ugly Sweaters

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 of Octopunk Media's Advent. The prompt was ugly sweater.

The wintery sunlight was weak and even though Gavin wanted to sleep late he couldn’t because he could hear people moving around and making quite a lot of noise.

He let out a groan and rolled over to see the bed he was sharing was empty. Gavin blinked, Nines was missing. 

Gavin sat straight up, tossed the covers back, shoved his feet into some slippers and headed down the stairs. Gavin was nearly all the way down the stairs when he tripped on the last step, and nearly face planted into the carpeted floor below remembering that there was no need to worry or panic.

He was at Nines’ childhood home and being fake boyfriends with Nines in order to please Nines’ family and make them believe that Nines was over the fact that his cousin had stolen his fiancé from him.

Gripping, the banister for balance, Gavin took a deep breath to calm himself and then walked into the kitchen where he could hear a couple voices.

“Good Morning!” A couple of people said as they sat at the kitchen table.

He just waved, because it was way too early to deal with this many people and because he didn’t remember their names currently. To be honest, Gavin had other things on his mind.

Coffee. That was on Gavin’s mind and he was about to pour himself a cup of coffee when Nines walked in saying, “Is everything okay? I heard what sounded like a herd of elephants rushing down the stairs.”

Gavin resisted the urge to blush, “That was me, I panicked slightly when I realized you weren’t in bed.”

Nines came over to where he was and wrapped him in a hug, “I was in the shower. I apologize for scaring you.”

“There is a way you can make it up to me.” Gavin said 

“Really. What do you have in mind? Nines asked as Gavin extracted himself from Nines' arms

“A cup of coffee.”

Nines blinked at him for a couple seconds, clearly caught off guard and Gavin instantly wondered what had gone through Nines’ brain in the second before he had said anything. Had Nines been thinking it would be some impossible task like climb to the top of the snowest mountain and catch a falling star in some sort of fairytale or had it been of a sexual nature.

The world may never know.

“Now, that I can definitely do.” Nines said kissing Gavin softly on the cheek.

\----

It was not much later, and Gavin was about halfway through his second cup of coffee when he noticed Nines was wearing an ugly sweater. In fact Nine’s was wearing the ugliest sweater Gavin had ever seen.

“What are you wearing?”

“An ugly Christmas sweater.”

Gavin took a bite of scrambled eggs, “I know that but why? You’re the last person I expected to wear one.”

Nines glanced down at the sweater, “It’s tradition , Every year we take a family photo and then all climb into the van and go see a ballet.”

“Good for you.”

“I think Mom actually bought you one to wear today. It’s green and it’ll probably make you look like a Christmas Tree.”


End file.
